Hidden Feelings
by UltimateOptimist
Summary: Sometimes it takes nearly loosing someone close to understand how much they/other people in your life mean to you. First ever Bill fanfic! Better than it sounds! Pairings include WE, SP, HL, DB NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is my first ever fanfic for The Bill so these 2 chapters are a tester to see if anyone likes it/ things that annoy anyone - so let me know what you think!!**

**The pairings of this fic are: Emma/Will, Phil/Sam, Beth/Dan, Honey/Lewis**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bill (so don't sue)**

* * *

It was a rainy Monday morning for the officers at Sunhill, not like there it wasn't unusual for there to be rain or that many officers were working in the station at the moment thanks to a flu bug that had hit more than half the station.

Uniform sat in the briefing room waiting for the meeting to begin and to be told their partners for the day. The room wasn't as full as usual but the room was still as loud. Will however was quiet by his normal standards. While Dan and Lewis talked about last nights antics and yesterday's hectic shift Will sat only half listening. If he was being completely honest he wasn't feeling too great. His head was beginning to ache around his temples and he had a horrible sick sensation in his stomach.

"Ok troops, quieten down." Smithy shouted as he entered the room.

"So it looks like today is going to be calmer than yesterday's fun-filled shift of riots at the Trawley estate." He smiled sarcastically.

This comment lead to a chorus of cheering which only seemed to make the ache in Will's head worse. Will tried to hide discomfort with a tight smile but he couldn't quite conceal the involuntary wince he made at the increase of noise. Smithy noticed this but said nothing, not wanting to put all of the attention of the room onto the young PC by asking if he was ok.

Smithy than began to read out the pairings for the day, "... and lastly since Roger is sick I want Lewis and Will to work together today. Ok, that's it please leave."Smithy sighed.

Will winced again as he stood up, the pounding in his head was getting worse with every movement he made.

"Alright man! When was the last time we were paired together?" Lewis said while hitting Will's shoulder, obviously pleased. It wasn't as if he didn't like being paired with Roger, the two had become good friends after a poor start but Lewis like the idea of spending time with Will, it made a nice change.

"Yeah, em look I'll meet you in the yard, I need to grab my phone from my locker." Will replied, glad he was working with Lewis today as well.

Lewis nodded ok and turned around to leave with Honey and Dan.

Smithy bumped into Will as he was walking towards to the locker room.

"Will are you alright? Please don't tell me you're getting this bug too?" Smithy half - pleaded, half-joked, taking the opportunity to make sure he was ok now that Will was alone.

"I'm ok, just tired," Will smiled weakly.

"Well take it easy, I don't want to be another officer down." Smithy said, rolling his eyes when Nikki shouted his name from the desk.

"Duty calls," he grumbled causing Will to laugh softly as he began to walk toward the locker room. Once he got inside the room he splashed some cold water on his face, trying to wake himself up and clear his head which currently felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool.

"HEY WILL!" Lewis yelled from the car as soon as he saw Will step onto to the yard, "WE'VE GOT TO GO, DOMESTIC AT PARKFIELD GROVE!"

Will sighed before beginning to jog towards the car. It was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

It was now half way through the shift both Lewis and Will were back at the station doing paperwork. Lewis managed to get himself roped into covering the front desk while Nikki went on her break, while Will was in the computer room.

Will was slumped over at his computer, head in hands, enjoying the peace and quiet of the room. He felt awful, completely drained of energy and the headache he had earlier had grown so much he felt like someone was hammering inside his own skull. The loud domestic that he and Lewis had to sort out this morning hadn't helped.

"Hey," said a startled Emma as she entered the room with coffee in one hand and a file in the other. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Hiya Em, I'm just finishing some paper work." Will said trying to smile as he looked up at her.

"Me too. Well, I am now," Replied Emma, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid. "Where's Lewis?"

"At the desk, Nikki managed to get him to cover for her while she has her break."Will explained, his eyes never leaving the computer screen he was studying, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach when he looked at her. It was a mixture of both hurt, betrayal and love.

"Lucky him." Emma commented with a smirk, Will had to smile at that. Even sitting doing paperwork with Emma, despite his mixed emotions about her right now, was better than desk duty.

So they both sat and worked in silence, a weird tension filling the room. Things had been awkward for the two former close friends since Emma came back to work after splitting up from Matt and being both accused and cleared of attempted murder after defending herself from one of his violent rages. Will had warned her about her former husband and was obviously crazy about her, but Emma wasn't sure how she felt nor did she believe his warnings, she loved Matt too much. Emma wasn't ready for a relationship, even if she did like Will that way. So they were friends for now, even if Will wasn't best pleased, as he knew how much she needed a friend right now. But things still felt weird between the two. It broke Emma's heart to think of how they used to be together, always having a laugh. She felt as if she could talk to him about everything but all that had changed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Beth and Dan sat in the patrol car near the Trawley estate, making sure there were no signs of trouble.

"Well it's a lot quieter than yesterday." Beth observed.

"Yeah just a bit."Dan replied, remembering the masses yesterday that rioted in the street that they were parked in only a day before.

The pair had been chatting all shift, feeling comfortable in each other's company and although neither would admit it to each other they both had strong feelings for each other. Dan cared alot about Beth. He loved her bubbly personality, smile, laugh and the grit and a sense of determination that surprised everyone. She was no push over.

Beth thought Dan was amazingly kind, caring and funny. She seemed to look past the hard outer shell he wore arpund most of the other officers.

"Beth... do you fancy coming out for a drink after work, just the two of us?" Dan asked, deciding it was now a good time to ask the question he had been dying to ask since, well, since he met her.

"Yeah ok," Beth giggled, "I'll meet you outside after shift, once I get changed."She was thrilled he had finally asked her out alone. She hoped it would be worth the wait.

Dan grinned. Today was shaping up to be a good day...

* * *

What do you think so far?? Should I contuinue?? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya this is the next chapter... hope you like**

**Thanks to as1999, XEmma-KeaneX and XxPrettyBlueEyesxX for reviewing and convincing me to continue this fic**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own**

* * *

The shift had finally come to an end and it hadn't come soon enough for the officers on shift at Sun Hill. In the men's locker room Will, Dan and Lewis were getting ready to go out for a drink and talking about their day.

"So I'm hoping to get down the gym on Friday. Start training properly again you know? Get back onto shape. You fancy it?" Dan asked Will.

"Would a young PC named Beth have anything to do with this renewed interest in boxing?" Grinned Phil from across the room.

Dan glared at him before saying "No," obviously huffed by the comment. A loud snort of laughter came from Lewis who was taking his clean t-shirt out of his locker.Dan decided to ignore him, after realising he had no reply from Will, he questioned, "Will? You alright?"

"Hmm?"Will turned around to face Dan, having not taken in a word of what his friends were saying. He really wasn't looking forward to tonight, he had no energy and just wanted to crawl into bed. The day had been exhausting.

"Boxing? Friday?" Dan asked him again, "are you sure you are ok?"

"Er... sounds good. I'm fine just knackered to be honest." Will sighed softly, rubbing his hands over his tired face, he was beginning to get sick of people asking him that.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go for a drink tonight with us?"Lewis queried, surprising Will who never even noticed he was there.

"It'll just be us mind. Dan has a date." Phil smirked and raised his eyebrows, loving every moment of making Dan, who usually kept things to himself, squirm.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Sam?" Replied Dan, giving as good as he got. All Phil did was smile, shrug his shoulders and returned to finish getting dressed. The mention of Sam's name made him feel happy and giddy inside. He loved her but would never admit to anyone, not willingly anyway.

"C'mon, I don't want to be the third wheel. Please? One drink?" Lewis pleaded.

"That's what you always say. Fine I'll go." Will sighed rolling his eyes as he remembered what he could about the last time Lewis has said that.

"YES!!" Lewis shouted, obviously pleased to have a fellow singleton around, not like he would be complaining if Honey was there tonight, he would leave Will on his own immediately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

The girls locker room was also full of officers getting ready to go for a drink after a tiring, long day.

"So you'll come too and back me up, incase it starts going wrong?" Beth asked, while checking her make-up for the third time since putting it on five minutes ago.

"Yes, we will. Although I don't know why we need to Dan is a great guy." Honey assured her. "I suppose we could get all the gossip though,"she added, a sly smile spread across her face making Emma and Sam laugh.

"Plus I want a drink." Emma announced.

"I'm already out with Phil." Sam smiled at the sound of his name. This was met by a chorus of "oohs" and "Phil and Sam kissing in a tree..." from the other officers in the room. Sam didn't mind the teasing, it was nice to be open about it as at the beginning of her relationship with Phil they had kept it secret.

"Look, will you stop checking your make-up you look great!" Honey told Beth, as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the mirror.

"You're going to be late...

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's quite short but the first few chapters are just setting the scene before all the drama starts!! Please R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Thankyou to HuXoN 4 EvA and XEmma-KeaneX for reviewing the last chapter**

**

* * *

**The bar wasn't too busy, not really surprising as it was a Monday night. Phil and Sam sat at the bar holding hands and talking about their day with Will and Emma, proud at showing off their relationship to everyone who walked by. Emma was pleased and yet slightly envious at the two of them. She was glad Sam had found someone who made her happy, like how she felt when she was with Matt. Sam didn't mind sharing the night with the two other officers, especially with everything that had happened to Emma lately, anyway she would have Phil all by herself later. Phil didn't mind either as long as Sam was happy he was happy. 

Meanwhile Beth and Dan sat in the corner of the pub, enjoying each other's company and the slight privacy they had as their friends sat on the other side of the room.

"So why did it take you so long to ask me out alone?" Beth asked with a cheeky grin.

Dan smiled shyly ands shrugged his shoulders, looking towards the floor "I guess I was worried you say no and I was a bit shy. Talking to you the other day made me realise I had to at least take a chance."He confessed.

Beth giggled and put her arms around him. "You really are a big softy aren't you."

"Promise not to tell?" Dan laughed.

Beth just nodded and kissed him.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Well they look like they are enjoying themselves."Honey smirked, although her and Lewis sat at the opposite end of the room she could still see the kiss going on between the two officers. She was pleased that Beth and Dan had finally acted on their obvious attraction for each other, but part of her was slightly jealous that Beth had found someone she liked and liked her back.

Lewis just looked at her, grinning. He could sense the slight jealous tone of her voice. "So you're not jealous?" He asked her.

"The only thing that I'm not jealous of is the fact that it is Dan Beth is snogging the face off." Honey smiled before taking a sip at her drink, eyebrows arched.

"Don't let Dan hear you say that." Lewis commented, taking a drink, trying hard not to laugh at what Honey had just said.

They then dissolved into harmless chatter. Lewis loved her smile and the twinkle in her bright blue eyes. Honey could feel the butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his laugh, she hoped she was blushing. Honey had always liked Lewis but lately she couldn't help but feel that maybe she liked him more than a friend, since she started to get to know him better.

**XXXXXX**

Will sat at the end of the bar, trying to ignore the general fatigue he felt.

"Another drink Will? My shout." Phil asked.

"Nah actually. I think I'm going to go home as I'm absolutely shattered. Thanks anyway though."Will replied tiredly.

"Alright, see you later." Phil relented, noticing how weary Will both looked and sounded.

Will waved goodbye to everyone and left, starting the walk home as the pub wasn't too far away from the house he shared with Dan. He was looking forward to just going home and sleeping, he was feeling terrible.

Back in the pub Lewis saw Will leaving and decided to make sure he was ok, concerned at how quiet Will had been all day. He quickly excused himself to Honey, leaving her talking with Emma, and followed him outside.

"Will!" Lewis shouted, "are you sure you are alright?"

Turning to face Lewis Will assured him, "yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow." He couldn't help but be touched at the fact his friend was worried about him, Lewis would never know this though, he would make sure of that.

"Ok man. See you later." Said Lewis, patting him on the shoulder and walking back inside in the pub. It was freezing outside, the cold air cutting into his skin. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of Honey warming him up...

* * *

**What do you think?? Remember to R and R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick note to say thanks to as1999, XxPrettyBlueEyesxX, Poppycat123 and XEmma-KeaneX for reviewing the last chapter- I hope you like this on too!!**

**Here's chapter 5**

* * *

It was early morning, too early if you asked Dan, who was standing against his locker yawning, obviously struggling after his late night with Beth. He had really enjoyed it, not wanting it to end. They both stayed awake until the early hours talking to each other.

"So you enjoyed last night?" Asked Lewis, feeling equally as tried as Dan seemed, but determined not to show him that.

"It was great, Beth is brilliant" he sighed.

Lewis sat down tiredly and rolled his eyes, "you've got it bad."

"Oh yeah? What about you and Honey? You both looked cosy last night."

"Shut up," Lewis tutted "How was Will this morning? He looked rough last night." He asked, changing the subject before he blushed at the mention of him and Honey.

"I don't know. I stayed over at Beth's last night" Dan admitted, feeling guilty that he hadn't even thought about how Will was. "It was late so I slept on her sofa," he added quickly, with a shrug of his shoulders as he saw Lewis raise his eyebrows. Dan felt terrible, he should have checked Will was ok after he was so quiet yesterday, they had barely said two words to each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

****

In the other locker room Beth sat down on the bench next to her locker, smiling. Last night had been great, she felt as if she had really made a connection with Dan.

Emma felt confused. She knew she had to try and work out how she felt about Will. It was not fair to keep him hanging on like this, making him feel as if he had a chance. But did he have a chance? Was she going to be able to let him in? All the questions were making her head spin and she leant forward head in hands, trying to stop dwelling on these thoughts.

"Well someone looks hung-over" chirped Honey as she breezed into room.

"Shut up." Emma mumbled, she wasn't hung-over, she was just thinking. But it was easier to let Honey think she had a headache than tell her the mixed up feelings swirling inside of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

****

Will entered the station 15 minutes later than he usually did, he felt awful. Despite having a good nights sleep, he still felt like he had no energy. His head throbbed painfully, as if someone with a hammer was hitting it on the inside, and the lights of the station only seemed to make it worse. I'm either getting that bug or a migraine, Thought Will as another wave of nausea washed over him.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" Asked a concerned Micky, taken back out how generally unwell Will looked. He seemed to walk as if his body was made out of lead.

"Fine" Will lied, not wanting any fuss.

Micky raised his eyebrows at Nikki, who was standing behind the desk, not believing that Will was alright, he certainly didn't look it. Nikki looked just a sceptical and watched Will walk away before turning back to paper work, concern in her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX **

****

Will sighed heavily as he walked into the locker room wishing he had called in sick. His head hurt the most out of his aching body and the bright lights in the locker room only aggravated his headache further.

Lewis and Dan were still in the busy locker room, waiting until the very last moment they had to leave the room and start work. They were enjoying the relaxed atmosphere before heading out to face the day ahead, which was sure to be hectic.

Lewis turned around at the sound of the door opening and was shocked at how ill Will looked, "Whoa! Shouldn't you have called in sick?" He asked him.

"Yes he should have." Agreed Dan.

Will only rolled his eyes, too tired and sick to re -assure everyone that he was alright, after all it seemed obvious he wasn't, so he changed the subject.

"So what happened last night? You and Beth looked... Close. Staying the night?" Will teased, smiling. He enjoyed watching Dan squirm.

Dan blushed crimson and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the floor. He didn't want to talk about it, it was personal. Lewis just laughed and Dan could hear the smile, he didn't need to see it.

Before Lewis could add another word Smithy entered the locker room. "Ok girls let's get a move on. Some of us have jobs to do."

Rolling their eyes at each other the three friends left the locker room to begin their day...

* * *

**What did you think?? R and R please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Massive thankyou to XEmma-KeaneX, S-Nixion and XxPrettyBlueEyesxX for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you guys!! and to anyone who is reading this, the review button is at the bottom of the page!!**

**Here's chapter 6**

* * *

Honey and Will sat in the computer room after Nikki told them they had to catch up on the paperwork that hadn't been filled in yesterday. Even if Will had completed his paperwork she would have found something else for him to do, he was in no state to be out on patrol today.

So Honey and Will sat in the computer room. Will had his head in his hands, eyes closed, trying to block out the pain in his head and the lights in the room.

"Why don't you go home? We aren't that busy today." Honey asked him, she was really worried about him. In all the years she had worked with Will she had never saw him like this. He was obviously sick.

"I'll be fine in a bit" Will replied stubbornly, he didn't want to be sitting at home, feeling sorry for himself, thinking about him and Emma.

"You know Emma will come round if you give her some time. She does like you, she doesn't realise it." Honey told him softly, she knew that Will had been thinking about this for weeks, brooding silently over it.

"Thanks."He whispered, Honey knew him too well. The pair had always been close friends, Honey tended to know how Will felt before he had even told her. He kept quiet his feelings about Emma for two reasons. One, Honey was a close friend of Emma so he didn't want to talk about it as it would be unfair for her to hear what he had to say then keep it quiet to Emma, and two he didn't know exactly how he felt. He was so confused.

"I'm going to go and get some ibuprofen out of my locker for this migraine. See you in a second," said Will as the pain was gradually getting unbearable and he was feeling sicker and sicker.

Honey nodded ok and squeezed his arm as he walked past her towards the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Will felt as though he had climbed a mountain once he reached the locker room, stumbling to his locker, he opened it and began to search for the bottle of ibuprofen stashed away inside. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him and he leaned on the locker for support. A flash of pain shot through his head and he felt as if his skull was being ripped open. Suddenly the world went black and he hit the floor, unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Honey sat at her computer, glancing at the clock she grew worried. It had been 10 minutes since Will had left. Surely he should be back by now? She thought, the locker rooms weren't far away from where she was. It was just down the corridor. Honey decided to go and see if he was ok. She locked the computer keyboard in front of her and left the computer suite. The station seemed empty today, she didn't bump into anyone while walkind down the corridor. All she heard was a drunken man shouting in custody and Smithy yelling at him to calm down.

Opening the door to the men's locker room, Honey hoped no-one else was in there apart from Will as it could get embarrassing if there were people getting changed in there.

She didn't see anything at first, then she saw Will sprawled on the floor. She ran over to him and noticed the heat that radiated off him, she saw the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the paleness of the skin. She checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt one. It was weak but steady.

Honey ran back to the door and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I NEED HELP IN HERE!"

Hearing shouting Nikki ran in the direction of the voice, seeing Honey standing at the door of the men's locker room, tears in her eyes.

"Honey... what's going on? Nikki asked soothingly, trying to calm her down.

Honey tried to shake the feelings of fear and panic off, "It's Will... he's unconscious.. I need an ambulance." She explained shakily.

"Ok, stay with him, I'll sort out the ambulance. Everything is going to be ok." Nikki assured her calmly, while reaching for her radio...

* * *

**Oooh it's a cliffy (couldn't resist ending it there-never ended on a cliffy before!!) But don't worry I'll post the next chap soon, when i get reviews...(it's not blackmail coughs) Tell me what you think?? R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A massive thankyou to S-Nixon, XEmma-KeaneX, as1999 and XxPrettyBlueEyesxX who reviewed the last chapter - again, this is for you!!**

**Here's chapter 7**

* * *

The paramedic's arrived a few minutes later. They checked Will's vitals, after deciding he was stable enough to move they strapped him to a stretcher, ready to take him to hospital. 

Honey stood just outside the door watching them work, endless questions were running through her mind. How she could she have missed how ill he was? Will he be ok? Tears were filling her eyes as she though about the possibility that one of her best friends might not make it through this.

"Do you want to come with us? In the ambulance?" Asked the brown-haired paramedic, if Honey wasn't so upset she might have noticed how cute he was. Honey looked towards Nikki, silently asking if it was ok for her to leave her unfinished paperwork.

"Go. Make sure he behaves himself" Nikki joked feebly, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll call Smithy and tell him to meet you there, he'll be ok." She tried to assure Honey, although not quite believing it herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The ambulance ride had been the longest ride of Honey's life despite it only being 10 minutes away. Tears fell freely down her face as she held his limp hand, willing him to keep breathing and be ok. It was eerie how someone who was normally so full of life, was no so still. Honey was hoping that someone would be at the hospital soon, she really didn't want to be on her own with her thoughts right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Lewis was turning the corner, heading to the hospital. Smithy had radioed him to tell him that Will had collapsed and was on his way to the hospital with Honey. His hands gripped the steering wheel hard, many possibilities were running through his head almost making him feel dizzy. He should have made Will go home, he thought sadly, guilt settling in his stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Honey had been in the waiting room for 10 minutes, hugging her knees tight to her chest. Will had been sent to ICU and was having tests done, the doctors were worried about his high temperature. She had to tell doctors anything she knew about Will, his symptoms, what he had been doing before the collapse. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of opening, it was Lewis. Honey ran into his arms and began to cry again.

"Hey, sshhh, it's going to be ok. Will's going to get through this." Lewis soothed, gripping her tightly, trying to give her some comfort. Honey couldn't do anything else but cry in both worry for her friend and relief that Lewis was there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the station Dan sat in shock, he couldn't believe it. Will was seriously ill in hospital and he had never even noticed how bad he was. When Nikki had first told him over the radio he had thought it had been a joke, until he registered the serious tone of her voice. He had jut finished talking to Lewis. The doctors were still running tests, they still didn't know what was wrong but at least he was holding his own. Beth came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You okay?" She asked him quietly, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, just worried about Will." He admitted sighing.

"I'm sure he will be fine. Will's strong." Beth comforted.

Dan just nodded, hoping Beth was right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma walked into the station, having had an extremely busy shift. She was tired, the day had been full.

"EMMA!"Shouted Smithy

Emma turned around, "What's going on?" She asked, wary of Smithy's serious face and tone. Something was wrong.

"Em, Will has been taken to hospital, he collapsed in the locker room."He told her softly, gently rubbing her arm.

Emma couldn't even speak as she let it sink in, she just nodded and ran down the corridor, tears pricking her eyes. Will has to be ok, she thought, who else was going to make stupid jokes? Pick her up when she was upset? She ran into the empty computer room and cried, her back against the door. She couldn't loose him, she just couldn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam and Phil sat down in the office. Both having a hard time to believe that Will was critically ill.

"I love you" Sam said, breaking the silence they both sat in.

Phil looked up surprised, this was the first time she had ever said it and it was the sweetest thing in the world to hear.

"I love you too." He replied, taking her hand an pulling Sam into his lap.

"I just wanted you to know, in case something happens..." Sam explained.

"Hey nothing's going to happen to you or me. I will always be here for you, I promise."Phil told her, kissing her.

"Will's going to make it through this." He assured her.

* * *

**A little S/P moment there for you!! What did you think?? Let me know R and R please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again HUGE thanks to XEmma-KeaneX, Poppycat123, XxPrettyBlueEyesxX, HuXoN4EvA and as1999 - again this chapter is for you!!**

**Here's chapter 8...**

* * *

After shift Beth, Dan and Emma went straight to the hospital to see how Will was doing, as they walked into reception Beth and Dan gripped each other's hand tightly, trying to silently comfort each other. Emma walked in a trance, everything blurring past her, it was like this was all a dream only she wasn't waking up. When they had finally found where ICU was, they walked from the lift into the department and saw Smithy sitting with a cup of coffee cradled in his hands.

"Hey, whats going on? How's Will?" Asked Dan immediately, Smithy had to smile at Dan's direct approach- typical Dan.

"The doctor's are still waiting on tests, Lewis took Honey home to get changed. I called Will's parents, they're in the room with him right now." He said flatly, emotionally drained form worrying.

The three just nodded, feeling exactly like Smithy. They sat down and waited for more news...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

Honey was sitting on the settee holding a cup of coffee, real coffee not the stuff that the hospital passed off as coffee. She was exhausted, it felt as though finding Will had been three days ago, not that morning. Images of him flashed through her mind as she sat staring into space, enjoying the warmth that resting on Lewis gave her. She felt cool tears slide down her face as she re-lived that moment of finding him on the floor, burning up with fever and lifeless. She leaned into Lewis more, resting her head on his chest. He squeezed her gently, letting her know he was there if she wanted to talk.

"You ok?" He asked her, his voice full of concern for the woman he loved.

Honey just nodded, looking up at him with eyes full of tears.

Lewis kissed the top of her head, doing anything he could think of to make her feel better. Honey smiled through her tears as a moment of realisation hit her, Lewis did care about her, he did return the feelings she had for him. She couldn't let him not know, she reached up and kissed him gently. Lewis was shocked at first before feeling unbelievably happy, he returned her kiss.

Once they had finally broke apart Lewis asked her, "Do you want to go back to the hospital?" As much as he didn't want to ruin the moment he was anxious for news about Will as was Honey.

"In a minute." She replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Smithy, Emma, Beth and Dan didn't have to wait too long for more information on Will's condition. They had now been joined by Phil and Sam who looked just as concerned as they all were feeling.

The silence the group sat in was disturbed by a tall, dark-haired male doctor who entered the corridor outside Will's room.

"Are you friends of Will Fletcher?" He asked them.

"Yes we are." Replied Dan eagerly, hoping that the doctor had good news.

"My name is Dr Barnett, I'm taking care of Will, his parents asked me to talk to you."

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Emma tearfully, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm afraid Will had meningitis. His condition is serious but he is stable, the next 24 hours will be crucial, he is critically ill."

Beth and Emma burst into tears while everyone else stared at either the floor or each other in shock, it was unbelievable that Will, sporty and full of life was critically ill in hospital.

Emma got up and ran down the corridor, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't loose him not now. She did love him, sitting thinking about how her life would be with him made her realise it. _I'm so stupid_ she thought, _the man I've loved all along has always been there and I realise when he might die_. She ran outside the hospital and sat down on one of the benches sobbing. Will couldn't die, she couldn't live without him, his stupid jokes or his smile, they way he always knew when things were bothering her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Once the words started to sink in Sam untangled herself from Phil, she had to go see if Emma was alright. Looking over she saw Smithy sitting, deep in thought and Dan cuddling Beth, whose shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, whispering soothing words in her ear, rocking her back and forwards. His eyes full of unshed tears too.

"I have go find Emma, make sure she's ok." Sam said quietly while standing up, Phil squeezed her arm reassuringly, that was his Sam he thought to himself, always thinking of other people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Sam walked outside the entrance of the hospital, guessing where Emma would be. Sure enough there she was sitting on the bench, crying quietly.

"Hey you ok?"Sam asked as she sat down on the bench

Emma shook her head, tears falling freely down her face.

"You love him don't you."She asked, not really needing to ask, all the signs where there.

"You know what Sam? I think I do," Emma replied, voice breaking. That was the first time she had ever admitted it to anyone, she just hoped that Will would make it through this so she could tell him...

* * *

**So that was chapter 8 (only three chapters left!!) Did anyone get the ER reference by the way?? What did you think?? Let me know R and R!! (please)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge thanks to: XxPrettyBlueEyesxX, XEmma-KeaneX, as1999, HuXoN4EvA, S-Nixion, and Poppycat123, for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you...**

**Here's chapter 9**

* * *

Will's parents decided they would stay home for the night, they were both drained from worrying and the doctor's said it was unlikely that he would wake up during the night anyway, due to the medication he had been given and the actual illness he was suffering from.

Emma sat at his bedside, holding his hand, hoping it would help in someway. He looked so pale lying there, tubes in sticking in him. The endless sounds of the machines beeping were beginning to get on her nerves, but she wanted them there, it reminded her that Will was still alive. Still fighting.

"How is he?" Asked Lewis, who was standing in the doorway of the room, Honey next to him, holding his hand.

"Em... about the same... I think." She replied, surprised by the two, she hadn't even heard them enter the room. She also noticed how Honey was gripping Lewis's hand tightly and raised her eyebrows. Honey just gave her a small smile, answering her silent question. Emma also smiled, she was happy for both of them. The smile had quickly vanished as she remembered why she was sitting in a hospital room.

"Why don't we get a coffee? You look like you could need one?" Honey asked.

"I'm okay thanks. I want to be here."Emma replied quietly, she was exhausted but didn't want to leave Will, even if he was still unconcious .

"Well, I brought you some extra clothes from your locker, in case you wanted to stay the night here, this way you have clean clothes for your shift tomorrow." Honey told her while giving her a bag full of clothes. Although Smithy asked her if she wanted the day off she had said no. The station was short-staffed as it is at the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lewis and Honey had left Emma half an hour later, both tired and needing sleep. So did Emma, but she knew that sleep would be difficult for all of them tonight.

Gripping his hand, she whispered "I need you to wake up soon babe... I love you..." Before trying to make herself comfortable enough to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam and Phil lay on the settee in Phil's flat, half-watching whatever was on the T.V In front of them.

"I really love you Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you." Phil admitted, thinking about how he'd feel if it was her lying in hospital not Will.

"I know Hon, Same here. I'm glad we both finally got our acts together." She chuckled slightly, trying to lift the mood. It half- worked as she managed to get a smile out of Phil.

Sam shut her eyes and tried to let the exhaustion overwhelm her so she could sleep, feeling safe in Phil's arms...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dan sat on the floor, breathing hard after finishing his last set of press-ups. He thought that exercise would take his mind off worrying and since the gym was closed as it was 12am, the living room would have to do. Beth had been so tired he had to practically carry her to his car and then into her flat so he decided to let her get some sleep and go home. Truthfully he wished that he had been selfish and made her stay awake here with him. The emptiness of the house unnerved him, normally he would see Will watching late night T.V or a film, he often did that if he couldn't sleep. Dan had no idea he even did that until the weeks after Emma got married to Matt, where he had gone into the kitchen to get a drink in the middle of the night and saw Will there, awake, brooding trying to act as if he was watching the screen, but Dan knew him better than that.

His mobile phone began to ring, interrupting his thoughts. Looking at the caller ID he smiled at who it was. Beth.

Flipping it open, he asked, "Hey, you slept yet?"

"A little. You?" Came the reply, Beth still sounded exhausted and worried.

"Not yet. I can't, I just keep thinking." Dan sighed.

"So let me guess... you're now doing some form of exercise instead?" Beth giggled slightly.

"Yeah I am" He laughed softly, surprised at how well she knew him already.

"Well stop abusing your body and get some rest. When Will wakes up he's going to need you. So sleep."

"Yes m 'am." He teased. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Knowing she was right Dan got up off the floor and headed to his bedroom, turning off the light as he went...

* * *

**So there you go... what do you think?? A little D/B moment for you!! I wrote Dan doing exercise as that's what I do when i'm worried/angry/upset (don't know why you need to know that like!!) Please R and R!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a double post (final chap/little epilogue) to finish this story.**

**This has been the most reviewd fic i have done so far so a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! (Special thanks to the people who have reviewed every chapter)**

**These chapters are for: XxPrettyBlueEyesxX, Poppycat123, XEmma-KeaneX, S-Nixion, HuXoN4EvA and as1999 (who reviewed last chap)**

**Enough rambling .. here's chapter 10**

* * *

It had been over a day since Will had collapsed and all of the station was subdued, their thoughts on the popular PC who was fighting for his life in the hospital. Dan, Beth, Honey, Emma, Lewis, Sam and Phil sat in the canteen silently. All staring into space, not really paying any attention to things around them. Suddenly everything changed as Nikki burst into the room and announced "Will's awake! The hospital Just called to say he's doing much better, he seems to be on the road to recovery." She smiled.

The rest of the group sat in shock, how can things have change so much in one moment? Thought Dan as Beth leaped on him in joy, tears of joy in her eyes. She wasn't the only one who was crying, Emma was too. She couldn't believe it, he was awake, alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Unfortunately they all had to wait until they finished their shift before visiting the hospital, although Smithy did let them leave 10 minutes earlier on the condition they promised no to tell inspector Gold and they said a 'hi' to Will from him.

As they approached Will's hospital door Emma felt suddenly nervous. It was strange, yesterday she would have done anything to get the chance to admit her feelings but now she was apprehensive. Had he changed his mind? Shaking her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that clouded her mind. She was going to do this.

The whole group could go in at once, but only if they were quiet and didn't stay too long, Will needed rest to recover from this. Honey entered first knocking softly on the door.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked him

Will, who was sitting up slightly in bed looking better than he had done the other day. Their was colour in his cheeks and he didn't have so many needles and tubes in him.

"Ok, I guess" Will sighed but smiling as he did so. He still felt slightly sick and ached all over but it was definitely an improvement, probably from all the painkillers and medication he was being given.

"Good. So now I don't feel guilty for doing this."Honey said as she gave him a soft slap in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Asked Will pretending to be hurt.

"Collapsing on me. You scared me." Honey admitted with a playful smile.

"Sorry."He said sheepishly, feeling guilty at worrying everyone.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you wanted to collapse. Right?" Lewis piped up from the back of the room.

Will rolled his eyes and smirked, "Not really."

They all talked for a while, mainly on what the doctors had said. Will would need to stay in hospital for a few more days, then rest at home for a few weeks. He would need to take a course of antibiotics. He had also been told that he was lucky as if it was left much longer he could have died. After 10 minutes Will was beginning to feel as if is brain had stopped working, he was so tired. Seeing this, they decided to leave, Will had been through a lot and needed sleep.

"Emma, can we have a minute?" He asked her as she was just about to leave the room.

Once everyone had left and Emma had sat down Will began, "I'm just going to say it. I love you. This has made me realise that life is too short to keep hiding from it." He said quickly, wanting to say it before his brain told him not too.

Emma sat in shock at the actual confession, it was so good to hear those words. Will sat holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"Will... I love you too. This made me realise how close I came to loosing you. I can't live without you and I'm sorry for everything, the way I've treated you lately has been really unfair." Emma replied, her eyes filling with tears of both happiness and shame.

"Hey. I'm still here and it's ok I get it, you were hurt by Matt and confused."He said softly, trying to comfort her. He reached out to hold her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you." She said tearfully.

"I love you too"

"I guess we aren't the only couple now." Will said closing his eyes briefly, he noticed how Honey and Lewis were acting and Beth and Dan's closeness, even if he was ill he could still read the body language of his friends.

Emma smiled " No we aren't. I should go, you need to rest." Emma began to stand up.

"Wait. Can you stay tonight, please?" Will's tired voice made him wince. He sounded all pathetic and needy.

"Ok and no you don't sound pathetic and needy." She laughed reading his mind. "I will only stay if you go to sleep now." She instructed although she didn't have to say it as Will already had his eyes closed...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

While Emma and Will were at the hospital all the officers were at the pub, celebrating Will's recovery. Although he was still unwell at least he was getting better.

"So, do you reckon they have confessed their love for each other yet?" Beth asked Dan empahsising the love part dramatically.

Dan laughed. "Probably."

Then he pulled her into him so he could kiss her.

"What was that for?" She giggled.

"Being you. Amazing, beautiful and the best girlfriend ever."

"So I'm your girlfriend now." She whispered in his ear seductively.

Dan just shrugged and smiled tiredly. He was exhausted, he didn't get much sleep last night even after talking Beth on the phone, he was too worried.

"Want to go home?" She asked him. "I'll come with you." She added quickly

Dan raised his eyes then nodded. Some quiet time with her would be nice. So the two said their goodbyes and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

****

Honey leaned on Lewis. She was tired too, all of them were and now the adrenaline and happiness after hearing Will was going to be ok was starting to wear off Honey was really feeling drained.

"Lets go. I'll drop you off at home." Lewis said.

"I want to stay." She said quietly. She was lying but she didn't want to disrupt the party.

"Liar. You can barely keep your eyes open. C'mon I'll stay the night if you want." Lewis smiled slyly .

"Ok lets go home." Honey said standing up immediately, making Lewis laugh. _She was amazing_ he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

****

Sam had gone from feeling so worried and sad to amazing happy in just 2 days. It was insane. She watched Lewis leave with Honey and Dan leave with Beth. She was really happy for them all, it took them all long enough to get together and Will almost dying. She had also get a text from Emma to say that Will was asleep and they had sorted everything out. _Everything turned out well_, she thought with a smile.

"Want to go?" She whispered into Phil's ear while he was talking with Micky. A smirk was playing on the lips of Micky who knew fine well he was about to be left but didn't mind. He was happy for them both.

So Phil and Sam left hand in hand...

* * *

**Some fluffiness there... only a short epilogue to go...**


	11. Epilogue

**This is just a short chapter to finish the story off...**

* * *

It was a week and a half after Will had collapsed and he was back at work, granted he was doing desk duty as he was told by Smithy he couldn't return to full duty until the week after, after getting a doctor's note to say he was ok to do it. Will didn't mind really, it was nice to do something relaxing although he was beginning to get bored of typing on a computer and writing.

Things with Emma were going well, really well. He was really happy for the first time in ages, he can't believe he had to be seriously ill before him and Emma got together, but that was Emma. _His Emma , sounds good_ he thought with a smile. In fact everyone was really happy at the moment. It was brilliant.

An all too familiar feeling of a headache was beginning to get on Will's nerves. He turned away from the computer and massaged his temples, wincing slightly,

"Headache?" Emma asked from behind him.

"A little bit. I'm sure I'll be ok." He assured her.

"That's what you said the last time," Emma smirked. Will just rolled his eyes, he wouldn't be able to live that down ever.

"Ready to go?" She asked him, it was the end of their shift

"Yeah give me a second..." Will replied, turning off the computer and standing up before walking to his locker in the room down the corridor.

A few minutes later they left hand in hand._ Yep life was defiantly good_ he thought...

* * *

** What do you think?? R and R!! **

**P.S This has probably been my favourite fic to write so far so I can't thank everyone enough for their support**


End file.
